


Hepatitis

by belovedplank



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 041 at sick_wilson - STD</p><p>Symptoms, though not common, may include:<br/>•	a short, mild, flu-like illness <br/>•	nausea and vomiting <br/>•	diarrhoea <br/>•	loss of appetite <br/>•	weight loss <br/>•	jaundice (yellow skin and whites of eyes, darker yellow urine and pale faeces) <br/>•	itchy skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hepatitis

At first, both Wilson and House had just shrugged it off and ignored it.

It was autumn, and as always, there was a virus going round campus; and if you ever want to catch the latest bug, all you have to do is spend a few hours in the PPTH Clinic. And seen as Dr Wilson (unlike Dr House) actually **did** his clinic hours, they just assumed that Wilson had managed to catch something, and that he’d feel a bit worse for wear for a week or so, but he’d live.

 

*****

 

However, as it approached three weeks, House started to worry.

The flu-like symptoms had not dissipated in the slightest; if anything, they had just got worse, being joined by a constant itchyness, and a quite severe loss in appetite, and ergo, also weight.

When Wilson collapsed while in House’s conference room, House finally put his foot down, and actually expressed some emotion other than bitterness and anger. His worry for Wilson was obvious as he checked his vitals and temperature, taking a small blood sample before settling Wilson on the sofa in his office and demanding that he rest.

As soon he could tell that Wilson was drifting off, he quietly rejoined the Ducklings in the conference room. Throwing the blood sample at Foreman, he gave no explanation beyond a ‘test that’, and settled down to his new Nintendo DS. There **may** have been a moment there, while he was crouched over the dazed Wilson, when the Duckling’s actually thought he had **feelings** – however, that moment had soon passed.

 

*****

 

Within a few hours, a sheet of paper was flung on his desk with a terse ‘hepatitis’ before the door was nosily closed behind the annoyed black Doctor.

Wilson had since come round, and was back hard at work – although not before House had made all the nurses aware that he was to be informed immediately if anything happened to him.

House looked down at the sheet, and blinked, before light dawned and he smiled in remembrance of the clinic patient Wilson had had the week before. The girl had been bleeding; in need of several stitches. However, she was obviously somewhat drunk or high, because she somehow managed to take offence at something Wilson said to her, ending up with a resounding smack on the face, complete with a cut on his cheek from her cheap jewellery.

 

****

 

As House scratched his arm (holding in a sneeze at the same time), he realised that there was only one way the two of them could both have the same illness which, (as soon as he started scratching, he was so sure was fact) would mean a revelation of their relationship. His smile spread to an evil chuckle, which scared the Ducklings as he continued to laugh his way out of his office, and down to the Clinic, where he knew Wilson would now be.

 

*****

 

And he was right as ever, as he stood in the doorway of the pleasingly busy Clinic, there was Wilson standing at the nurses station, ready to pick up a file on his next patient. The sight of Cuddy walking out of an examination room only cheered House more.

Schooling his expression into one more dramatically scandalised, House stormed into the Clinic (well, as well as one can storm when one carries a cane), and cried “You bastard!”

All heads turned at the sound, Wilson’s hands already on his hips, awaiting an explanation. House walks over and flings the paper down in front of Wilson, barely giving him a chance to so much as glance at it before exclaiming loudly! “You gave me Hepatitis!”

And shocked eyes **then** all swivel to the blushing younger doctor. House takes a moment to appreciate the shock and embarrassment in the air, and then another to admire the sight of a blushing Wilson, before tugging Wilson to him by his tie and giving him a resounding kiss.

As he finally loosened his hold, he stepped back and smiled softly. “But it was well worth it.”

 

END


End file.
